


I'll Let You Make Me

by Butterynutjob



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Bottom Erik, Canon Compliant, Flashbacks, M/M, PWP, Post-Canon, Telepathic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob
Summary: “You’re a psychic, Charles. You can convince me to do anything.”Erik said the words while walking away, but he had a vivid recollection as he did so that made Charles suck in his breath. Erik’s memory was of the two of them in a hotel room in 1962: Erik was on his knees, his body under Charles’ control. Erik’s arousal at being mentally controlled colored the whole scene. He was looking up at a standing and smirking Charles, desperate for Charles to ‘make’ him do what he wanted to do.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [I'll Let You Make Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525546) by [Amaranth42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranth42/pseuds/Amaranth42)
  * Translation into Русский available: [Заставь меня](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579096) by [kira_sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky)



> I have been struggling with another thing I'm writing and decided I needed to work on something else - found a story I started to write right after I saw X-men Apocalypse. FYI, this might be an explicit rating for some people - it's just Mature by my standards. :)

“You’re a psychic, Charles. You can convince me to do anything.”

Erik said the words while walking away, but he had a vivid recollection as he did so that made Charles suck in his breath. Erik’s memory was of the two of them in a hotel room in 1962: Erik was on his knees, his body under Charles’ control. Erik’s arousal at being mentally controlled colored the whole scene. He was looking up at a standing and smirking Charles, desperate for Charles to ‘make’ him do what he wanted to do. 

“Erik?” Charles said. He was faced away from the other man, but he knew he’d been heard. 

Erik stopped in the doorway, facing away from Charles. “Yes, Charles?”

Erik had been at the mansion for almost eight months while they planned and rebuilt the destroyed school. In all that time, the two of them had been alone together many, many times, and not once had either of them acted in a way that would imply they were more than cordial old friends. During dozens of games of chess, and lively arguments about social theory and what was best for mutants, Charles had realized that nobody filled his life more than Erik. Interacting with him felt like seeing color again after being color blind for twenty years. 

But he kept those feelings tucked away. He didn’t have any reason to think Erik felt the same, and he knew Erik was still mourning the loss of his wife and child. He could have read Erik’s mind, of course, but Erik hadn’t explicitly given him permission to do that and Charles wasn’t sure he wanted to know. 

But the vision Erik was still holding in his mind was being projected so strongly it had to be deliberate. 

“Come here,” Charles said softly. 

Charles wheeled around to face Erik, just a few feet away from the door to the newly-built Danger Room as the other man came slowly towards him. Erik’s face was carefully blank. 

“Why?” Erik asked, and Charles heard the slightest teasing tone in his voice. 

Charles licked his lips again and let his eyes slowly travel down Erik’s body from his face. He was in remarkable shape, of course. Charles felt Erik start to feel self-conscious and let his eyes rise to Erik’s face where a blush was just forming. 

“Are you going to tell me what you want?” Charles asked after a moment. 

Erik’s breathing changed slightly and Charles felt a swell of arousal. _Some things never change,_ he thought smugly. 

“You’re the one who called me back,” Erik pointed out. He shifted his stance slightly, which didn’t do much to hide that fact that his penis was stiffening. 

“That’s true,” Charles said sagely. “But, you see, I saw something in your mind that I could not ignore.”

Erik’s mouth started to turn up at the side. “You were reading my mind, without an explicit invitation? I’m surprised at you, Charles.”

Charles raised his eyebrows. “Funny you should say that, because what I saw seemed like a _very_ explicit invitation.” 

Erik’s eyes darkened and he regarded Charles for a moment. “Perhaps an old memory crossed my mind.”

“Was it this one?” Charles asked innocently, and showed Erik the same moment, from Charles’ perspective, colored with Charles’ perceptions. A younger, naked Erik was kneeling on the cheap motel carpet, looking up at Charles, yearning but conflicted, wanting but unsure. 

_Charles licked his lips. “Unzip my pants,” he said to Erik softly. Charles was still fully dressed._

_Erik just stared up at him, his cheek twitching. _MAKE ME,_ his mind blared. _

_It would have been a dangerous game for someone who was not a telepath, but Charles could feel every nuance of Erik’s emotions. How he wanted Charles, but how he wanted to be compelled; how he trusted Charles, and how thrilling and terrifying that trust was for him, considering the life he had led._

_“I said,” Charles said louder, more sternly, “Unzip my pants.”_

_Erik’s hand twitched. Charles brought his fingers to his temple and took control of Erik’s motor functions, bringing Erik’s hands up to Charles’ pants zipper. He felt the rush of arousal from Erik at being controlled even as Erik pushed back, resisting Charles’ control, wanting to see how strong he was._

_Charles smirked and allowed it for a moment, letting Erik’s hands halt in place before he gently pressed on. Erik let out a shaky exhale as his hands continued to Charles’ fly, out of his control. His arousal pulsed red to Charles, nearly distracting him._

_“I suppose I could have made you do that without your hands,” Charles mused. “But it’s more fun this way.”_

_Erik watched his hands as they freed Charles’ cock from his pants. It was already engorged and Charles sucked in his breath at the feeling of Erik’s hands on it despite himself._

_“Tell me you want to suck it,” Charles said, his voice feeling thicker._

_Erik looked up at him almost imploringly. _I can’t,_ his mind said. _

_“I want to taste your cock,” Erik said. They were Charles’ words, but he was lifting the images and desires right out of Erik’s mind. “I want to feel it in my mouth, I want to lick it and hear you moan, I want you to fuck my face--”_

__PLEASE!_ Erik thought, desperately. _

_“Open your mouth then, there’s a good boy,” Charles said in a breathy voice. He opened Erik’s mouth for him and then traced Erik’s lips with his finger. “So trusting. I could do anything to this mouth, couldn’t I?” Charles slipped two fingers into Erik’s mouth and moved them in and out, not deeply._

_Erik whimpered with desire. “Stick your tongue out,” Charles commanded, using mind control to make Erik do it simultaneously. He rubbed the end of his cock against Erik’s tongue. “Very good boy,” he breathed. A bead of pre-cum welled up at the end of his cock and he smeared that on Erik’s tongue. Erik whimpered louder and Charles finally allowed Erik to take Charles’ cock into his mouth._

_He controlled Erik’s movements at first, but gradually released control until Erik was sucking Charles’ dick autonomously. It was hard for him to get off when he was completely controlling Erik’s movement, and Erik didn’t need him to do that for this part, anyway._

_Charles would have been very happy to come down Erik’s throat, but he could feel that Erik wanted more than that. In fact...he wanted something that they hadn’t done together before. Something that Erik hadn’t done for a very long time, and not under good circumstances then; something that scared and excited him._

_Charles pulled his cock out of Erik’s mouth and stroked the side of his face. “Do you want me to fuck you, Erik?”_

_Erik’s eyes widened and he blinked rapidly a few times. His mind yelled, chaotic with desire and fear._

_“I can make it not hurt,” Charles said, watching Erik carefully, not that he needed to in order to know what he was thinking, but because Erik was beautiful and Charles didn’t want to miss a single facial expression. “I can keep you relaxed, so that you don’t tense up. I know you’re afraid of that.”_

_Erik wanted to protest that he wasn’t afraid, but he realized he was. “You seem to know what I’m thinking even before I do,” he said after a moment._

_“Maybe I have a secondary mutation that allows me to see the future.”_

_Erik smiled and Charles grinned back. He held his arm out to Erik and helped him up. He leaned in to kiss Erik and enjoyed a slow, unhurried kiss until he could feel Erik’s mind thinking about more._

_Charles gently ended the kiss. “Lie down on the bed,” he said softly. Erik started to lie down on his stomach and Charles said, “No, on your back.”_

_A little less sure, Erik laid down on his back. Charles could feel the anxiety in him. He had never been facing his sex partner before, but he had never wanted to before._

_Charles quickly skivvied out of his clothes. “Open your legs,” he told Erik._

_And Erik balked. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to, he just couldn’t. “Can you?” He whispered, his cheeks red._

_“Of course,” Charles said, taking it in stride. He took control of Erik’s legs and opened them, knees bent. He knelt between Erik’s legs. Erik’s cock was half-erect as his desire battled with his anxiety. Charles sucked on his fingers until they were wet and then slowly pushed one inside Erik._

_Using his talent, he kept Erik’s muscles relaxed so that his finger slid in easily and painlessly. He moved slowly but firmly, watching Erik’s face as trepidation gave way to a surprised pleasure. A second finger joined the first and Erik inhaled sharply for a moment but stayed relaxed (as if he had a choice). When Charles pushed a third finger in, Erik’s eyes were closed and his brow knitted. He made a small noise of discomfort._

_“Sorry, love, but this helps, I promise,” Charles murmured. He watched Erik raptly and he fingered him, laid out like a buffet before Charles. It was a honor he treasured deeply, that Erik could allow this intimacy with him._

_When Erik was stretched enough that three fingers could move easily and painlessly inside him, Charles pulled them out and wiped them on his discarded shirt. He spat on his hand and stroked the wetness over his cock. He felt his own excitement growing even as he felt Erik’s trepidation return in full force._

_“I would really love to fuck you right now, Erik,” Charles said. He moved closer, so his cock was nudging Erik’s balls. “Do you want me to do that?”_

_Erik’s mind screamed. _YES / AFRAID / PAIN / WANT__

_Charles hung his head for a moment and breathed heavily. “Erik, I really need you to say it yourself this time.”_

__I trust you,_ Erik’s mind said as his mouth said, under his own control this time, “Please fuck me, Charles.”_

_Charles propped himself on one hand and kissed Erik deeply as his other hand sought to push the head of his cock against Erik’s pucker. Erik kissed him back desperately, his beautiful mind full of the intense feelings so typical of him, as Charles entered him._

_Charles kept Erik forcibly relaxed but he also moved slowly, pushing in evenly until he was completely buried in Erik. _How does that feel?_ he asked._

__I had no idea,_ was one of many simultaneously thoughts Erik was having, and that was the most articulate one. His anxiety was rapidly draining as he realized that Charles was not going to slip or forget to keep him relaxed._

_“More,” he rasped out loud._

_Charles smiled and started thrusting into Erik, gently at first, but with increasing intensity. He felt himself rapidly approaching orgasm, almost embarrassingly quickly, but he couldn’t keep control of Erik’s body so that he would stay relaxed and climax at the same time. He started to slow his thrusts, wondering how to handle that._

_“Don’t stop,” Erik pleaded desperately. His eyes were closed and his brow was knitted together, his mouth open. His hand had found his cock and he was pumping it furiously._

_“Alright,” Charles said, and put off his own pleasure, thrusting a little faster. He kept Erik’s sphincter relaxed and watched as the man beneath him lost himself in pleasure, until Erik let out a hoarse keening cry. Semen spilled over his hand and onto his stomach._

_Charles slowed down again. He was pleased to have given Erik a pleasurable experience but also frustrated by his own lack of control._

_“Why are you stopping?” Erik asked him._

_“It’s fine,” Charles reassured him with a smile. “I’m just not able to keep control of you so that you stay relaxed while I bring myself to orgasm. But it’s fine, I’ll just--”_

_“Then let me,” Erik said. His face was sweaty and red but earnest. “I want you to come inside me, Charles, please. I can handle it.”_

_Charles wavered. He had seen enough glimpses in Erik’s mind of the fear and horror and pain of the other times he had been penetrated to know why Erik was afraid, but he also felt Erik’s need to conquer that, to not let the times he was forced define his sexuality._

_On his arms above Erik, Charles slowly returned control of Erik’s body back to him. “Okay?” he whispered._

_In answer, Erik clenched his sphincter briefly, making Charles gasp, and then grinned. “Yes.”_

_Charles let out a long exhale. He forced himself to go slowly, but Erik’s clench had elicited a surge of desire in him. It wouldn’t be long until he came, he knew that._

_Erik watched Charles’ face as he fucked him, his jaw slack. Charles could tell that Erik remembered how his muscles had felt when Charles was keeping him relaxed and he was doing his best to keep that feeling. It was still plenty tight enough for Charles’ needs, and within a few minutes he was on the verge of orgasm._

_He felt Erik start to clench. It felt incredibly good and pushed him over the brink into orgasm, but fear shot through him the same time his orgasm did. Had he hurt Erik?_

_He got just a splash of mental reassurance from Erik that he was fine and groaned into Erik’s chest as his cock pulsed inside him._

The vision dissolved as both men heard the footsteps and chatter of students approaching. Erik cleared his throat and angled his body slightly to hide the bulge in his pants as the students emerged from the danger room. They cast curious glances towards he and Charles before Charles raised two fingers to his temple and the students stopped noticing the two older men. 

They both watched until the last student, a curiously perceptive Jean Grey, had left the hallway. 

“I suppose I could stay a few more hours,” Erik drawled, his lip quirking. 

“Hours? Used to take you minutes,” Charles quipped, turning his chair towards the elevator that went directly to his room - the one most of the students didn’t know about. 

“Are you complaining?” Erik asked with an arched eyebrow, holding the elevator door open for Charles (needlessly, but charmingly).

“Not at all,” Charles said warmly. “I’ve missed you, old friend.”


End file.
